


All Because of Cheetos

by September_Wolf



Series: Street is the Youngest [3]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: Cheetos did this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Protective Team, Protective brothers, Street gets attacked, Street gets scared, Street is my baby, Street is the Youngest, Tan & Luca are annoying older brothers, Team Love, Team as Family, cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_Wolf/pseuds/September_Wolf
Summary: Being the youngest, Street gets chosen to make a midnight run to the nearest gas station for snacks (namely Cheetos). It ends with a little more excitement than he would've hoped.





	All Because of Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> ** Being the youngest, Street gets chosen to make a midnight run to the nearest gas station for snacks (namely Cheetos). It ends with a little more excitement than he would've hoped. **  
> My humor and inner sarcasm came out in this story, but while there is humor there is also action! Yey! I hope you all like it!  
> As always, happy reading. (:

Stupid Luca. Stupid Tan. Stupid freaking Cheetos. 

Who craves Cheetos at ten o’clock on a Tuesday? Given he has before, but he sucked it up and pushed through the craving until the next morning. Never has he ever forced one of his friends to leave the confines of their warm home to get a stupid bag of Cheetos. 

Apparently, Luca and Tan don’t have that will power. That’s why he is walking back to his apartment, carrying two party-sized bags of Cheetos (for the two idiots), a can of Pringles (for Chris), Doritos (for Hondo), and a bag of M&M’s (for Deacon).

The team had decided to have a movie night, and Street’s (and Luca’s) apartment had been chosen to host the event. They had been peacefully watching some action movies for the past three hours when Luca suddenly decided he had a strong craving for Cheetos, and Tan miraculously got the munchies for them as well. Then it was decided that since he was the host that he should be the one to go grab them.

It wasn’t that the gas station was far—just a couple blocks down from his apartment. No, it was the principle. The principle that since he was the host and the freaking youngest that it was his job to do all the grunt work, which includes getting seemingly random snacks in the middle of the night.

What also comes with being the youngest? Finding trouble when you weren’t even searching for it.

He had just left the gas station when he felt eyes on him. Now, Street has lived by himself for many years after his mom had been imprisoned for killing his father, so he knew when he was being watched and followed. 

Pausing at an intersection, Street debated whether to call his team for backup or to ignore it, but when he heard the sounds of footsteps quickly approaching, he swallowed his pride and called.

Quickly, he dug his phone out of his pocket, while somehow keeping hold of all the food, and raced across the street when the light turned red. 

“Did you get lost? It’s Cheetos, Street. They are with the dozens of other chips— “

“Shut up, Tan... I think I need some help.” Street admitted. The footsteps seemed to pick up speed.

“Yeah, I got that. They are in the chip aisle— “

“Not that kind of help! I’m pretty sure I’m being followed.” Street blurted before his friend could continue.

Tan paused, “What do you mean you’re being followed?”

Street glanced behind him to find four men hot on his tail, “What the heck do you think it means, Tan?! I need backup now!”

There was rustling on the other side of the phone. “Okay, we are on our way. How many are there? And how far away are you?” Tan questioned. 

Street picked up his pace in panic. His followers were really close now. He didn’t have a weapon. Or his gear. He would have to fight. And if they had weapons of their own, he wouldn’t last very lon— “

“Street! You still with me?!”

Street jolted back into reality, “Yeah, um…there’s four and I’m about a block away from the apartment. Just passed the twenty-four-hour diner.”

“All right, we are about halfway to you— “

A rough hand grabbed Street’s shoulder, turning him around. Acting out of instincts, Street dropped the items in his hands and used that momentum to his advantage. He swung around and his attacker directly in the face. 

One down three to go.

The second guy was huge. Hulk-sized man. 

Crap.

A second later, Street crouched down, dodging the incoming fist, and punched his fist into the guy’s gut. The man leaned over gasping for air. Without hesitation, Street landed a final kick to the guy’s head, causing him to drop to the ground.

Two left. Street raised his fists ready to fight. “You don’t want to do this. Just leave and we can forget this ever happened.”

The red-head snickered, “Yeah right. We can’t back out of killing the newest SWAT member. If we do then we might as well sign our death warrant.”

Street’s eyes widened in surprise. This was a hit. It wasn’t random.

In a split second, the brunette had him in a hold with his arms behind his back, while the red-head began punching him in the stomach. 

Street groaned as he suffered numerous punches. Knowing he had little time to get out of the hold, Street kicked out his feet to hit the guy opposite him square in the chest. 

Next, he attempted to knock his head back into the guy’s head behind him, but the brunette seemed to be expecting that. He wretched Street’s arm awkwardly behind him, causing Street to cry out in pain.

The red-head climbed to his feet with a knife in his hand. Street’s heart skyrocketed as the light reflected off the silver blade.

It was do or die. Improvising, Street stomped his foot on the brunette holding him, causing him to loosen his grip enough for Street to wiggle away from the incoming blade.

The knife slide right past Street through his jacket and into his attacker behind him. The attacker hollered in pain as the red-head accidentally stabbed him in the side. Reacting to the pain, the brunette released Street, who tugged his jacket free and backed away from the two. 

The guy who’d gotten stabbed stumbles then found his balance, holding a hand to his bleeding side. As one, the two men turned towards him, anger flared in their eyes. He was so dead. 

Just was he was getting ready to fight for his life, the two attackers suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed against the concrete.

Street flinched at the unexpected movement and looked up in surprise.

Behind the two (now) unconscious guys stood Tan and Luca in all their (not so much) glory. Behind them, Hondo and Chris approached and glanced over at Street. 

“Street, you all right?” Hondo asked, noticing the discarded bags of food scattered across the sidewalk and Street’s ripped jacket. 

Street swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

Hondo stepped forward and surveyed Street for injuries, finding none except some angry bruises on his abdomen, he nodded. Hondo waved Deacon over to help bind one of the attackers. “Tan and Chris tie up those two.” He motioned towards the two they had knocked out.

Street rubbed his sore arm as he watched them awkwardly off to the side. He almost felt like he was in a trance. Never before has something like his happened to him. Usually, he’s saving others not being saved.

A moment to his left caught his attention and he jerked backward out of fear. It was just Luca. Why was he so jumpy?

Hesitantly, Luca stepped forward and wrapped Street up in a large hug. “I’m sorry, bud.”

Street knew that the older man would feel guilty for putting him in harm’s way, but how could he had known? It was a completely innocent task, and they can’t plan for everything no matter how hard they try.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that they planned this,” Street patted his friend’s back.

Luca pulled back in confusion, “What do you mean they planned this?”

“TALK! What did you want with Street?!” 

Street jumped at Hondo’s loud shout, and Luca rested a calming hand on his arm. “Hey, you’re safe now.”

Releasing a shaky breath, Street nodded and rubbed a hand down his face. “I know. I don’t know why I’m so jumpy. I’m not—I’m fine— “

“Street,” Luca grasped both of Street’s shoulders and made the kid look at him. “It’s okay to be scared. Usually, you’re in armor and rescuing people, and this you switched roles. We’ve all been there, so don’t beat yourself up over it. Okay?”

“He’s right. We’ve all been there, kid.” Deacon echoed, stepping up next to them.

Street hesitated and nodded. He hated seeming weak in front of the team, or anyone really. He’s always had to hold it together because he practically raised himself, so it’s hard for him to feel like this. Helpless. Out of control.

Chris stepped up and gave him a side hug. He leaned into her side and soaked up her warmth. Maybe. Just maybe. He could be a little vulnerable around them and let them take care of him for once. He sighed, “Thanks, guys.”

“That’s what family does, kid,” Deac assured, clapping him on the shoulder and leaving room for argument. 

“Aww, look!” Tan yelled and stooped over. When he raised back up, he had a crushed bag of Cheetos in his hand. “My Cheetos!”

Street smirked, “What? They are still edible. My job was to bring them to you, not keep them intact in the process.”

The team broke into bouts of laughter as Tan ripped open the bag of Cheetos and chased Street down the sidewalk, trying to pour them into the younger’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to hit kudos on your way out! Thanks (:


End file.
